Naruto: Children of the Kekkei Genkai
by Freelancer 1989
Summary: Full summary inside  Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters, locations, or items  Rating may be changed later for violence, language, death, and possible mature scene  very slim chance on the last one     I am open to suggestions for sto
1. Prologue

Naruto: Children of the Kekkei Genkai

Summary: Kekkei Genkai, a term used for a trait that is passed down through a clan from one generation to another. They cannot be taught or copied, they can only be inherited. But what if you could take these and manipulate them, implant them into someone who has no blood ties to those clans.

Kagemaru is a man who seeks to create the ultimate shinobi… to create the most powerful army the world had ever seen, every one of them armed with a kekkei genkai. But a small group of children are rescued from his plans.

Can they stop his plan from coming into full bloom or will Kagemaru succeed in his ambitions?

Prologue

"Testing is complete now sir" a medical scientist and his team said as they approached

"**Show me what you have**" a dark figure said

"Subject 009's body appears to have accepted the DNA of the Gale-Style user. Once maturity is reached, the subject will be able to use the Gale-Style" the lead scientist said

"**A successful test, what about the rest of you?**"

"Only one subject, 052, survived the procedure with the First Hokage's DNA, once maturity is reached, the subject will be able to use the First's Wood-Style"

"**The First Hokage's DNA is very difficult to control, how is it that one subject survived?**" the dark figure asked

"We believe that the subject is a direct descendant of the original Senju clan… a direct descendant of the First Hokage himself"

"**How interesting**…" the figure smirked

"Procedures on subject 164 was a success as well sir, the subject was able to accept the two separate kekkei genkai and should be able to use both Lava-Style and Vapor-Style"

"**Excellent, two implanted into one subject… what is the condition of the subject?**"

"164 has been stabilized and shows no sign of negative neural reactions"

"One more thing sir…"

"**Go on**"

"We were able to track down the elusive Crystal-Style kekkei genkai"

"**Excellent, what is your progress with it?**"

"We injected it into about twenty subjects. However, only one subject, 085, survived the procedure. Subject 085 has been stabilized and appears to have no negative side effects from the experiment"

"**And what about their power… will they be able to use these powers to their full potential?**"

"It's taken us decades of research and countless experiments… but we have finally managed to perfect the DNA modification process. We are finally able to modify it to the point where the body believes the changes are as much a natural part of their bodies as their own hearts…" the lead scientist explained, "So yes; they will be able to exhibit the same potential with these Kekkai Genkai as their predecessors"

The dark figure smirked and turned to the babies as they slept. As they lay in these small medical cribs, a dark and sinister smile crept across his face

"**Everything is proceeding as I had hoped… now the construction of my army can begin, every single one of them armed with a kekkei genkai, and with this unstoppable army under my absolute control, I shall bring this wretched world to its knees. I will rule this world with an iron fist and purge this planet of all who would dare oppose me!**" the dark figure looked to the group of scientists, "**You have your orders… carry them out**"

In a dimly light corridor, one of the guards posted to guard the facility was going about his patrol, wondering why it was so important guarding some science freaks and a bunch of babies. Of course he and the others learned not to ask too many questions… whoever the guy in charge of this project was, he was ruthless and not a patient man. He slit a man's throat right in front of them and told them that any defiance or failure would be dealt with in an even worse manner as the guy bled to death.

If that guy would do that just to prove a point, then who knows what he might do if any of them pissed him off in any way… the guard shuddered at the thought. Best just to do as they say and don't ask questions about what's going on

Suddenly, a sharp sudden pain surged through him as he collapsed to the ground dead. A ninja dressed in black wearing an animal mask appeared from the shadows behind him

"Infiltration complete, proceed with the operation" he signaled the rest of the squads over a wireless radio communicator

"You're sure that this is the place?" a Hyuga woman wearing a Leaf Village headband asked

"Our intelligence is absolutely sure of it" he replied as he removed his mask, revealing a dark haired man

"We have to find him, Sato…" she activated her Byakugan

"Kumi, we'll find him…" he said to his wife, "I'll find him no matter what it takes… I swear it" his Sharingan blazed in his eyes

"All squads, our primary objectives are to secure this facility, capture any personnel, and rescue any being held here" Sato briefed the squads, "Remember, if you find the target here do not attempt to take him without the rest of us, he is far too dangerous to tackle alone"

"Yes sir" they replied

"You know what to do… begin the operation" he commanded, the squads scattered, "You didn't have to come you know" he looked to his wife

"He's my son… it's my duty as a mother to protect my children" she looked to her husband, "I want him back Sato, I want him in my arms"

"I know, we both do" he placed his hand on her shoulder, "We'll get him back… now let's move"

Sato and Kumi ran through the seemingly endless halls of this place, Kumi used her Byakugan to scan ahead to locate the enemy. After several minutes, the corridor opened into a huge open area, where they finally encountered the enemy. As they engaged the opposing ninja, something caught the attention of Kumi's Byakugan… in a room there were two small chakras, it was strange though… these were tiny, too small to be any shinobi… something smaller, a baby perhaps.

Maybe it was her maternal instincts, but something was telling her to go there… now. Fighting her way past the men in front of her, Kumi turned a corner and headed towards that room as fast as her feet could carry her

"Kumi?" Sato saw her leave on her own, "where is she going?" he said as he blocked an incoming kunai

Following her Byakugan, Kumi raced down hall after hall until she finally reached a room with two men wearing typical medical attire and two small children lying down in separate medical cribs. One of them caught her immediate attention, a small baby boy, barely a month old… it was her son, she just knew it… a mother knows her child

"Riku!" she immediately ran to him

"Stop her!" the first scientist shouted, as four armed soldiers appeared and headed straight for her.

"Out of my way!" Kumi furiously shouted as she charged her opponents, raising her hands to strike. The sound of the two babies crying filled the room

The first guard brought a sword to strike, but was easily avoided. Kumi immediately followed up with a fast strike to the dead center of his chest, sending a lethal blast of chakra from her hand directly through his heart. A second later he fell to the ground dead as the furious mother fought her way to her child, easily killing the other three with similar strikes, all three resulting in instant death. Due to her knowledge of medical ninjutsu, she knew the human body well and combined with her Byakugan, she knew exactly where to strike to kill a person instantly. The scientist was about to move, but Kumi responded with a strike to his chest. While she knew they needed these guys alive, she wasn't exactly pulling her punches and while her attack missed his heart, Kumi still succeeded in incapacitating him

"Impossible…" the second scientist couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Kumi glared at him, he didn't move an inch, fearing he maybe next on her list. The look in her eyes screamed 'try anything and you die!'

Kumi deactivated her Byakugan for a moment as she gently reached down and picked up her child. The baby continued to cry as his mother gently held him. Kumi was relieved to see that her child wasn't injured… but why was his hair turning silver?

"Kill her!" a voice shouted

Kumi turned and reactivated her Byakugan, she saw two men in mid-swing, one wielding a rather sinister looking ax-like weapon and the other armed with a three bladed claw on his right hand. But before the attacks could connect, Sato appeared out of nowhere, kicking their weapons away, and driving a kunai deep into each of their skulls; both warriors fell to the ground dead as the scientist watched in horror

"Are you ok?" Sato immediately turned to his wife

"We're fine" Kumi looked down to their baby, Sato let out a breath of relief before glaring over to the scientist

"And you…" he glared furiously at the stunned scientist, "You even move, you'll join them!" he motioned to the two men lying dead on the floor, the intensity in Sato's Sharingan eyes left him completely petrified. Sato returned his attention to his wife and child, so relieved that both were unharmed. But the sound of a second baby crying caught his attention; he turned and saw a baby girl, no older than his son in a small bed. Sato walked over and gently picked the small child up. She was crying just like Riku, but she seemed to be alright

"All squads report in" Sato called over his radio

"Sir we've cleared out the whole place, many of those being held here are already dead. We've captured several scientists and have also located a few children that they were experimenting on" one of the ANBU reported

"What's their condition?"

"They seem to be in good health, no physical injuries or deformities, but we should probably get them back to the village so they can be properly examined by the medical core"

"Sir, my group has secured documents and some genetic samples of some kind that may give us some more information as to what they've been up to here"

"Any sign of our target?" Sato asked

"No sir, I'm not sensing any other chakras here… it appears he got away" the groups sensor ninja reported

"Perform one last sweep of the place, bring anything that may give us a clue, then I want this place leveled" Sato commanded, "I don't want him or anyone else to return to this place" he said as he gently held the baby girl in his arms

After the groups performed one last sweep of the laboratory, they proceeded to regroup with the rest of the squads about twenty meters away from the laboratory. Not a moment after regrouping, a series of explosions erupted from the lab, reducing it to nothing but rubble.

"So many are there?" Sato asked

"We found two babies, a boy and a girl" the group's medical ninja reported, "I'd say no more than a month old"

"So that makes four if you count my son and this little girl"

"Were there any others?" Kumi asked

"All the rest are dead" the sensor ninja shook his head, "Looks like these little ones are the only survivors"

"Just what were they trying to do down there" one of the ANBU ninja asked

"I don't know…" Sato looked to the scientists they had captured, "I just hope Ibiki can get the answers we need out of them" the ANBU captain looked at the child in his arms and to his own son

Back at the Hidden Leaf village, Sato debriefed Sarutobi, the Forth Hokage, and village elders on their mission, while the captured scientists were brought to Ibiki for interrogation. The other ninja brought the babies to the Medical Center. Kumi stayed by her son's side while the medical experts examined the babies to see just what had been done to them. It was days before they discovered exactly what happened

"So, what have you discovered?" the Forth Hokage asked

"Based on what we've been able to determine, both from our own tests and from the information gathered both from the ANBU teams as well as Ibiki's interrogation, we've discovered that their DNA has been artificially altered with the genetic material of different blood line traits"

"For those of us who aren't doctors…" Sato interjected

"These science freaks were trying to and implant Kekkei Genkai abilities into the people you found at the lab" Ibiki said in a short, sweet and to the point manner

"Basically yes… these children have had their DNA altered to accept the Kekkei Genkai abilities of different ninja. The samples that your teams returned with were some of the genetic samples used to give these children the Kekkei Genkai abilities"

"How is all this even possible?" Kumi asked

"I don't feel right saying this…" the doctor looked to her, "but children of this age are basically blank slates. I'm guessing that's why they were able to survive the procedure and having the Kekkei Genkai genetics injected into them when the other subject they were using didn't"

"Have you discovered exactly what these children have had implanted into them?" Sato asked

"According to the documents your teams recovered from the facility; this boy here, that the Third Hokage has named Shin, he was implanted with the Lava and Vapor style Kekkei Genkai" the head doctor explained "This girl, Hikari, has the Crystal style implanted in her"

"This little girl, Kiki, has the most extraordinary Kekkei Genkai, she's been implanted with the First Hokage's Wood style" one of the doctors continued, "And according to this, out of the many subjects they injected with the First's DNA, she was the only one to have survived the procedure"

"And what about my son?" Kumi asked

"According to the records, your son has the Storm release or Gale style Kekkei Genkai implanted in him"

"Gale style?" Sato wondered what that was

"According to this, the Gale style is a combination of Lightning and Water style chakra natures" the head doctor reviewed the records

"Are they going to be alright…? I mean, are they going to have some kind of deformities, defects, or life threatening conditions?" Kumi looked down to her sleeping child

"We've been running tests and have reviewed the records from the facility; it seems that their bodies have accepted the implanted DNA samples… we've been observing them and running tests since they arrived, and I can honestly say that we haven't observed any problems. They don't seem to be any negative reactions to the procedures. In my medical expertise, I think they should be able to live out normal, healthy life styles"

"But will they be able to control these powers?" Ibiki asked

"Only time can tell…"

Kumi stayed with her sleeping child as Sato, Sarutobi, and the village elders stepped into the room across the hall to talk

"So what are we going to do with these children?" one of the village elders asked

"Kumi and I are taking Riku home…" Sato said plainly

"And the other three?" the other elder asked

"I'll see about placing them in warm, loving homes… they deserve to be able live out their lives" Sarutobi answered

"Third Lord Hokage, Forth Lord Hokage… if it's all the same, Kumi and I would like to take one of the girls home with us" Sato looked to the baby girl he had carried to safety, "Kumi has always talked about wanting to have a baby girl… she will be loved with us"

"If that is what you wish, old friend" Sarutobi smiled

"Also, I want to have an ANBU agent posted and watching over the other two" Sato added, "If the one responsible for all this returns looking for them, I want to know. I have no intention of letting him steal our children and use them for his own twisted plans" the Third Hokage agreed

After a minute, Sato left the room as the two Hokage and the elders continued to speak to one another

"Are you sure about all this…" one of the village elders asked, "Is it really wise to use a plan like this?"

"Sato and I have known each other for years. He is a respected member of the ANBU Black Ops and I trust his judgment. He's never left anyone behind and puts the safety of his comrades ahead of anything…" Sarutobi smiled, "Sato once held off twelve enemy ninja to allow the rest of his squad to get their wounded to safety. He's an honorable man and he's never given me a reason to doubt him… even took a blow that was meant for me, I owe him for that and that's why I know I can trust him…" Sarutobi said as he light his pipe "and besides, I think those kids have been through enough… they need to grow up like regular children and know the love of having a family"

"If the Third believes in him then that's good enough for me" the Forth smiled, "They aren't tools or weapons to be used… they're children and they need to live and grow up like children"

"Very well" the two elders reluctantly agreed

"Kumi…" Sato entered the room to see her gently cradling their child, he walked over to them and was a little surprised to see that Riku's dark hair had completely turned silver

"He looks so peaceful…" Kumi smiled as Riku slept soundly in his mother's arms, "What did they say?"

"We're taking them home" Sato smiled as he looked down to the child in his arms

"And the other children?"

"They'll be placed in loving homes" 

"But what if they come looking for them?"

"I'm having them watched over by ANBU agents… if anyone tries to take these kids; we'll be ready for them"

"I'm glad…" Kumi felt relieved to hear him say that

Sato smiled, gently cradling the baby in his arms

"So her name's Kiki?" she stood up and looked at the baby girl in her husband's arms, "She's beautiful…"

"I think they'll get along just fine" Sato looked to his wife and son

"Riku, this is your sister, Kiki" the baby boy yawned and slowly opened his eyes

"Come on… let's go home"

Meanwhile, back at the ruins of the raided laboratory…

"**Damn those pathetic retches!**" the dark figure cursed at the sight of his ruined lab, "**They're all likely dead by now…**"

Suddenly, a man appeared from the shadows behind him

"**Well…**"

"Its unsalvageable sir…" he replied, "There is trace evidence that the surviving test subjects as well as most of the research and genetic samples stored here were taken from this place before it was destroyed"

"**Damn those fools!**" he clenched his fist furiously; "**They think they've stopped me, but this is only just the beginning…**"

"What is our plan now sir?" the man asked, "The primary lab is destroyed and we've lost the bulk of our research and genetic samples"

"**Move to the secondary facility… and this time make sure that we are not discovered**" he glared back to his lackey, "**One more failure like this and I swear all of you will beg for death before I am finished with you!**"

"Yes my master, I swear I will not fail you again" he bowed before disappearing into the shadows once again

"**See that you do not**"

Two months later the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the Hidden Leaf. Thanks to the Forth Hokage's sacrifice, the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed and the Leaf Village was saved. Hiruzen Sarutobi was reinstated as Hokage of the village. However, tension had begun to develop between the village council and the Uchiha clan… only the powers of Uchiha can tame the Fox and the council began to believe that the clan was to blame, since the entire clan was nowhere to be found during the attack… only two members, Sato and Kumi Uchiha, were present to assist in the defense of the village. The Uchiha were moved to a small corner of the village… outraged by all of this, several among the Uchiha began to plot a coup d'état…

Sato returned home after a tense mission with the ANBU. Kumi had just finished putting Riku and Kiki; both had just turned twelve months old a week ago, to bed. Kyo, their oldest son who was now four years old, had just finished his dinner; his mother placed a kiss on top of his head and sent him off to bed. Sato kissed his wife and sat down to relax. Kumi brought him a cold drink and something to eat. After a mission with his ANBU squad, Sato always enjoyed relaxing at home with his family. Thirty minutes after he had returned home, a knock came at their door… it was Fugaku Uchiha, the clan leader, and two other Uchiha members

"Sato, I need to talk to you… privately" Fugaku said to him

The four of them stepped into the next room as Kumi went into the kitchen to clean up

"What is it?" Sato asked

"Listen to me, the Leaf village believes that we were responsible for the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked the village" Fugaku spoke to Sato, "They've isolated our clan to a small corner, they don't trust us. Our clan has been persecuted and unjustly accused, Mandora Uchiha warned that this would happen, but it's too late now"

"What are you getting at?"

"The First Hokage appointed our clan as the village's peace keepers as a sign of trust, but it was really to keep us out of the village's governing affairs. We Uchiha have been completely suppressed by the village" Fugaku looked at him

"Just where are you going with this?" Sato could tell something was coming

"The people of this village have shunned our clan for years, perhaps it is time that we take control" Fugaku placed his hand on Sato's shoulder, "You're the only member of our clan who the Hokage trusts, I need you to get close and pass information to us. When the time comes, we'll commence with our-"

"No" Sato cut Fugaku off mid sentence

"What…" Fugaku was shocked by Sato's words

"I will not help you betray the village!" Sato knocked his hand off his shoulder

"Are you telling me you would turn your back on your own clan for them?"

"I am a member of the Hidden Leaf's ANBU Black Ops" Sato clenched his fist as his Sharingan glared at the three Uchiha ninja "My duty is to the safety and security of this village… my allegiance is to the Hidden Leaf and to the Hokage. If you seek to destroy them, then I stand against you!"

"Fool! I swear you and your family will pay for betraying this clan!" one of the Uchiha ninja shouted

Kumi heard the sound of fighting coming from the next room; she peeked in to see the two Uchiha ninja on the floor, both of them groaning in pain, a Shadow Clone restrained each of them and were twisting their arms into rather unnatural positions. Sato had Fugaku against the wall, his hand clenched tightly around his throat.

"Listen to me all of you, I'm only going to say this once…" Sato spoke in a frighteningly furious tone "If you threaten my wife or my children, **I swear I'll kill you myself!**" Kumi had never seen him like this before**. **Sato finally released his grip on Fugaku's throat and the other two Uchiha

"You are no longer welcome among this clan!" Fugaku said angrily

"The clan… the clan… I can't see any hope left for this clan…" the three Uchiha clenched their fists as Sato spoke, "Are you so obsessed with the clan that you can't see the path you are on… that you cannot see the fall ahead of you?"

"Such insolence!"

"This path you are on can only lead to death and darkness" Sato dispelled his clones, "I will not allow myself or my family to follow you **fools** down that path. Now get out of my home!"

"You are no longer a member of this clan, you and your family are banished from the Uchiha clan…" Fugaku and his fellow Uchiha glared at Sato, "I swear… you **will** regret this!"

"**Get out!**" Sato furiously shouted, the three of them turned and left without another word

"Sato…" Kumi approached her husband

"Kumi… grab the children, we're leaving" Sato said

"Sato, what's going on?" she asked, "Where are we going?"

"To the Third Hokage" he replied

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when we get there… please, just grab the children"

Using a pair of Shadow clones, Sato and Kumi carried their three children with them to the Third Hokage and the two village elders

"I need to speak with you, Lord Hokage"

"What is it, my friend?" Sarutobi asked

"Listen to me, the Uchiha clan is plotting to overthrow the village" Kumi, Sarutobi, and the elders were shocked by this news, "The Uchiha feel that they have been suppressed, persecuted, and shunned by the people of this village. They plan on seizing control of the village and possibly the entire Land of Fire; they just tried to include me in this plan"

"Yet you refused to help them…" Sarutobi looked into his friend's eyes

"Why are you tell us all of this, how do we know that you're not-" one of the elders questioned Sato's motives, only to be cut off by the ANBU captain himself

"I swore to you the day I joined the ANBU, remember" Sato raised his voice to the elders, "I swore that I would protect this village and its people from any who would threaten it… even from within the village itself"

"I understand if you don't trust me, I'm a member of the Uchiha as well, but please believe me when I say this… I just want to protect my family" Sato said as he looked at his wife and children

"I believe you… and I thank you my old friend" Sarutobi spoke, "I am only grieved and ashamed to hear about this"

"My family and I have been banished from the Uchiha clan…"

"And you're concerned for the safety of your wife and children… that's why you came here isn't it" Sato nodded at the Hokage's statement, he smiled, "Don't worry my old friend, I'll have your family moved to a new area of the village"

"Sarutobi, is this wise?" one of the elders objected, "How do we know this isn't some kind of trick or-"

"My husband has fought for you for years!" Kumi shouted, "Sato done more missions for this village than I can remember or count, faced opponents few have dared to fight, and he's laid his life on the line for you and the village countless times… my husband has done so many things for the sake of this village… even now, he told the Uchiha clan that if they attack this village he will fight to defend it!" Sato looked at his wife "He has done all of this for future of the village and its people, I think the least you owe him is your trust!"

Everyone was surprised by Kumi's outburst, Sato especially. The elders looked to each other, Sarutobi simply smiled as he sat back down in his seat, giving an almost fatherly chuckle

"Does that satisfy you?" the Hokage looked to the Elders, "Relax my old friend, I still owe you a debt… I'll see that your family is moved to a new section of the village" Sato and Kumi looked to the Hokage, "You may want to change your family's last name too"

"Honjo…" Sato said

"Huh?"

"His name was Kaoru Honjo… he was a very dear friend of mine …" Sato explained, "He and his entire family were casualties of the last Great War… I'm proud to have known him and prouder to have called him my friend"

"I see…" Sarutobi closed his eyes for a moment, "From now on, you and your family will bear the name Honjo"

"Thank you… thank you so much Lord Hokage" Sato lowered his head

"I'll have your family escorted to your new home… and don't worry, we'll keep our eyes on the Uchiha clan" Sarutobi opened his eyes, "Hopefully we can resolve this in a peaceful manner"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sato Honjo and his family were banished and forced to leave the Uchiha clan for refusing to aid them in attempting to overthrow the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Sato went to the Third Hokage for help; Sarutobi assisted his old friend in moving his family to a new section of the village. The Uchiha clan was placed under surveillance by members of the ANBU Black Ops loyal to the Hokage. The Uchiha clan knew that Sato went to the Hokage and was having them watched. Fugaku Uchiha needed to find a new way to achieve their goal…

For the next several years, tension seemed to die down between the village and the Uchiha, but Sato wasn't entirely convinced that Fugaku and the Uchiha had completely given up on their plan. He was still apprehensive about the whole thing and was keeping his eyes on the clan. One day, a young ninja showed exceptional promise in their abilities as a shinobi and was promoted to the rank of ANBU at a fairly young age… that ninja was Itachi Uchiha, eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha. Sato had a feeling that his old friend was up to something and Itachi had something to do with it. Itachi proved to be a remarkable addition to the ANBU ranks and made it to the rank of Captain by the time he was thirteen. Sato still didn't entirely trust the Uchiha, but there was definitely something different about Itachi… he couldn't put his finger on it, but something about Itachi just seemed to stand out, Sato couldn't read him like he could with his father. Itachi seemed to have something going on with him, something that differed from the rest of the Uchiha.

One day, Sato overheard a conversation between Itachi and the Third Hokage… the Uchiha had begun plotting their coup d'état again. Sarutobi called Sato into the room; he knew that his old friend had been listening to their conversation. Sato entered and looked over to Itachi; he knew something was going on. Sarutobi explained to Sato that Fugaku had planted Itachi into the ANBU to feed information back to the clan

Sato clenched his fist as his Sharingan glared at Itachi… this is the same thing he had tried to get him to do years before. However, what was said next surprised Sato a great deal…

Although Itachi had been placed as a spy for the Uchiha, in truth he was secretly passing information on the Uchiha back to the village.

Sato couldn't believe it… Itachi was acting as a double agent. Itachi explained that like Sato himself, he didn't want a war to erupt between the village and the Uchiha clan. He had seen countless deaths by the time he was four during the last Great War and had become a pacifist. That was about the last thing Sato expected to hear, especially from a member of his own clan. His people were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. With their natural affinity for battle and their proficiency with eye genjutsu, many ninjas considered it more tactically favorable to flee rather than face an Uchiha shinobi in one-on-one combat. To think that one of his people had become a pacifist…

Itachi explained the details he had just told to the Hokage to Sato. As surprised as he was, he believed Itachi's words. Even though he was suspicious of Itachi when he first joined the ANBU, he could tell there something different about him than the rest of their people. Itachi also explained that his father had plans for revenge for Sato and his family; however, he wasn't going to allow that to happen

Time passed and the Uchiha began to move closer to putting their plan into action. Sarutobi had attempted to open negotiations with the Uchiha to try and come to a peaceful solution, but time ran out. When negotiations failed, the village elders and Danzo, a famous ninja who still held a voice with the council, ordered Itachi to wipe out the Uchiha clan. Itachi complied with these orders and massacred his people, but he couldn't bring himself to kill Sasuke, his own little brother. Sato and his family, who bore the name Honjo, were spared. Itachi went to the elders and warned them that if Sasuke was harmed in any way that he would leak information about the village to its enemies. Before he left the village, Itachi came to Sato and asked him to watch over his little brother.

Itachi became a rogue ninja and was known as the man who killed his people. Sato severed all ties to the Uchiha and raised his family his own way. Riku, the youngest son, was too young to remember living with the Uchiha clan and grew up not knowing anything about his Uchiha heritage. Kyo, the elder brother, could remember very little of their time with the Uchiha and while Sato tried to keep the truth of their heritage a secret, it eventually caught up with him. When Kyo turned ten, his Sharingan awoke and helped him save his squad mates. Sato couldn't hide it any longer…

Sato sat down with his sons and explained that they were once members of the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan was their clan's special ability. He explained about the clan but didn't tell them the whole truth… he refused to tell them about the clan's plot to overthrow the village and the real reason why they left the clan in the first place. All they knew is that their father and the leader had a… disagreement… and that Itachi had wiped out the whole Uchiha clan.

Kyo wanted to learn all about the Uchiha, their fighting style, techniques, strategies, tools, everything… Sato showed Kyo and Riku the way the Uchiha fought and handled themselves as ninja. Kyo took to these very quickly and practiced hard to master them. Sato demonstrated their clan's signature jutsu; Fire-Style, Fireball jutsu… and while it took Kyo three days to master it, Riku was unable to perform this jutsu.

"How come I can't do this jutsu dad?" Riku asked his father

"It's because you don't have a Fire change in your chakra nature" Sato answered

"Huh… I don't have a Fire who in my what?" Riku had no clue what his father was talking about

"Ok, let me try to explain it to you" Sato sighed, "You see there are five main natures of chakra… Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water. They are the foundation of all ninjutsu and the foundation of everything we know as ninja" Sato explained "Almost everyone's chakra falls into one of these five natures. A person is usually predisposed to single nature from birth; this is often referred to as a person's chakra affinity… this characteristic is usually genetic, for example, most members of the Uchiha clan had an affinity towards Fire chakra. That being said however a person isn't limited to the nature they have an affinity towards; most shinobi will have mastered two natures by the time they make it to the rank of jonin"

"Then why can't I use Fire-style?" Riku was still confused, "You guys can do it, so why can't I?"

"Like I said, you don't have a Fire chakra nature… a person can't use a jutsu if they don't have the nature it corresponds with"

"So what kind of chakra do I have?"

"Well, I know one way to find out" Sato said as he reached into his pouch and pulled out several small sheets of paper, "These sheets of paper are from a tree that grows by absorbing chakra. They react to a person's chakra based on their chakra nature"

"How do those slips of paper tell you what a person's nature is?" Kyo asked as he and Riku looked at their father, both confused by his last sentence. Sato simply took one sheet between his index and middle finger of his right hand, a moment later it burst into flames. Both Riku and Kyo were amazed by this

"If you have a Fire nature like me, the paper will ignite and turn to ash" Sato explained, "If you have a Wind nature, the paper will split in two… a Water nature, the paper becomes wet… a Lightning nature, the paper will wrinkle… an Earth nature and the paper will turn to dirt and crumble away" Sato handed Riku and Kyo each a sheet of paper, "Now, simply send your chakra into the paper and we'll know what your nature is"

Kyo and Riku looked at each other, Kyo turned to the paper and focused, sending his chakra into the paper, a moment later, his caught fire and turned to ash. Riku turned to his, grabbing it with both hands, he began to pour his own chakra into it. The three of them were shocked at what happened with Riku's paper… first it wrinkled, then it became wet

"Well, looks like you have two chakra natures Riku" Sato said, 'So it's like they said back then' he thought

"I have two natures?" Riku couldn't believe it

"Yep, looks like you're suited for Lightning-style and Water-style jutsu" Sato smiled, "I may not know any Lightning-style ninjutsu, but I do have some Water-style ninjutsu" Riku looked up at his father, "Now watch this" Sato stood up and weaved a short sequence of signs, "Water-style, Raging Waves!" Sato shot a stream of water out of his mouth that collided with the water in the lake they were at.

Sato showed Riku the hand signs needed to perform the jutsu. Once he had them memorized, he gave it a try. After five tries, he finally managed to do it

"So which of these jutsu is stronger?" Kyo asked

"Both of these are C ranked jutsu" Sato turned to Kyo, "However, as to which is stronger, that depends on your nature and what you're going up against

"Huh, what do you mean dad?" Riku asked, Sato pulled a scroll out of his pouch and something to write with

"The five main chakra natures all have different ways of interacting with each other" Sato drew the characters for the five elements (Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water) in a circle on the scroll, "This is how we look at them on paper. Now if we go clockwise around the circle, we can see the relationships that each one has with each other. Each nature is superior to one and inferior to another" Sato drew the relationships on the scroll, "For example, Fire is a nature that is superior to Wind, however, it is also inferior to Water. Which means that Riku has an advantage over you, Kyo"

"Huh, how come?" Riku asked

"Well, try to picture it in your head Riku" Sato began to explain, "When the wind blows over a fire, the flames become larger… but if you throw water over the fire, the flame goes out" Riku pictured his father's example in his head, "So Kyo's Fire-style jutsu will lose out against your Water-style jutsu, but Water is a nature that is inferior to Earth"

"So… I can't win against someone with an Earth nature?"

"Earth is superior to Water… but remember Riku, you have two chakra natures. Take a look at this…" Sato brought Riku's attention back to the circle, "Remember, you can use both Water and Lightning chakra natures. Lightning is a nature that is superior to Earth, but it's also inferior to Wind" Riku smiled at his father's words, "So it looks like the person who would give you the most trouble would be someone with a Wind chakra nature… and Wind is a fairly rare nature"

"Do you know any Lightning-style jutsu dad?"

"I don't know any Riku, but I think I know someone who does"

As Sato finished his sentence, a man appeared behind them. He had black hair that stopped at the base of his shoulder blades and dark eye. He wore a loose fitting traditional black robe, black sash, and simple sandals on his feet; he also carried a full sized katana sword on his waist

"Sato, sorry to bother you but the Third Hokage needs you" he said

"Koji Minamoto… perfect timing, I was just thinking about you" Sato turned to his old friend, "Hey, think you could show Riku some Lightning-style ninjutsu?" Sato asked as he placed his hand on his son's head

"He's got a Lightning nature?" he asked

"Actually, he has Lightning and Water natures" Sato answered, "Can you go ahead and show him a basic jutsu or two?"

"Who's this guy dad?" Riku asked

"This is my old friend, Koji Minamoto" Sato smiled, "He's a master at Lightning-style ninjutsu and the single greatest sword master I have ever met in my life" Koji scratched the back of his head and chuckled at his friend's words

"I could probably teach him a jutsu or two" Koji looked at the young boy; he was a little surprised that Riku didn't have a lot of the same features that his father had. Sato had dark hair and dark onyx eyes, a fairly common trait among the Uchiha clan, and something he shared with his older son Kyo… but Riku was different from both of them, he had short slightly spiky hair but the color was silvery white color. Truth be told, his hair bore more resemblance to the famous 'Copy Ninja of the Leaf', Kakashi Hatake. Riku's eyes were also blue with a very subtle shine to them.

Although in all honesty, he reminded Koji of a kunoichi from the Land of Lightning that he had met once before… she had the same hair and eye color and even had the same two chakra natures as the boy in front of him. However, she possessed abilities that set herself apart from the rest of her people… one of them in particular was especially unique, something that he had never seen before in his life…

"Ok Riku, let's get started" Koji said as Sato took his leave

Koji took position on a small pier at a lake they were at. Weaving his hands into different signs, Koji unleashed a surge of lightning chakra from his hands

"Lightning-style, Earth Flash"

Riku was amazed at the power of his jutsu; it sliced right through a rock that was on the bank to the left. Koji turned and showed Riku the sequence of hand signs needed to perform the jutsu he just cast. It took Riku a while to memories the signs… after finally memorizing them; he gave the jutsu a shot. It took several attempts, but he finally managed to create a respectable surge of lightning, nowhere near the power that his teacher had just demonstrated, but he managed to blast away a chunk of a rock that lined the bank

"The caster of this jutsu can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. It's also ideal to use in conjunction with a Water jutsu"

"Wow…"

"And since you can use both Lightning and Water styles of ninjutsu, I think it's a good idea to show you this jutsu… but first, I want you to cast that jutsu your dad just showed you"

"How come?" Riku asked in confusion

"Trust me… you'll like this, use your jutsu against that boulder"

"Ok" Riku and Koji both began to weave hand signs

"Water-style, Raging Waves" Riku fired a stream of water at the target his teacher had instructed

"Lightning-style, Emotion Wave" Koji generated a large amount of lightning in his hands and sent it down Riku's water stream; the two mixed and struck the boulder, blasting it to pieces. Riku was amazed at what Koji had done to his jutsu

"This jutsu is to be used primarily with any type of material that conducts electricity, which makes it perfect for you… water conducts electricity" Riku smiled as Koji taught him the signs for this jutsu. Once memorized, Riku tried it out on the lake itself, sending a surge of lightning chakra through the water. Suddenly, they heard someone from behind clapping their hands… both turned and saw Riku's mother

"Nice job Riku" Kumi smiled

"Thanks mom" Riku chuckled a little

"Kumi, is that you?" Koji couldn't believe it

"Koji, it's been a long time" Kumi smiled

"You look even more beautiful than I remember" Kumi blushed at his words, "Although, I don't remember you having those eyes last time I saw you"

"They were a gift and the only memory I have left of my dear sister... Yuna Hyuga" Kumi thought back to her dear sister

Kumi only had the Byakugan because of Yuna. She herself had no true blood ties to the Hyuga clan. She had lost her real family during a war and was orphaned at a very young age. But a woman from the Hyuga clan took pity on her and raised her as her own. Kumi grew up in the main branch of the clan, but because she didn't possess the Byakugan, she wasn't able to truly learn the Hyuga's signature style of fighting, the Gentle Fist, or any other of the clan's techniques. She had the same degree of chakra control as any true clan member and she had learned the basic movements behind the Gentle Fist style and had figured out how to send her chakra through the tenketsu throughout her body. While she wasn't able to fully master the Gentle Fist and use it to its fullest without the Byakugan, Kumi had incorporated its movements and attacks into her own fighting style

While she lived a comfortable life with her mother, many of the elders of the clan felt that she was unfit to be taught as a member of their clan. In their eyes, Kumi was an outsider who was unworthy of studying the ways of their clan and to carry on the legacy of the Hyuga clan… that her adopted mother was a fool for tutoring her in their ways

Kumi had few friends within the clan itself, there was one person among the Hyuga who treated her like family… her name was Yuna Hyuga. Yuna felt that Kumi was as much a part of their clan as she was; eventually the two became as close as sisters. Yuna was one of the few people who believed that despite her not being a blood heir of the Hyuga, that Kumi could learn and master the Hyuga arts… and if the elders weren't going to help her, then she would

Yuna and her adopted mother helped Kumi to compensate in a way, by teaching her medical ninjutsu. By helping her to understand the body and the chakra network, she could know where she would need to strike on her opponents… but hitting the tenketsu to control her opponent's chakra flow proved to be difficult even with the knowledge that came from medical ninjutsu

However, one day while Kumi, Yuna, and a few members of the medical core were on a relief mission to assist a small village near the border that had nearly been destroyed by a band of renegade ninja. The Hokage had sent them to assist in their recovery, but things didn't go exactly as planned. Barely two days after they arrived, a band of thugs returned to the village to finish the job. Kumi and Yuna tried to keep them at bay while the medical core assisted and tried to keep the civilians safe. They managed to hold them back for a time, but one of their jutsu hit Yuna and brought one of the buildings down around them…

The Medical Core got to them, but it was too late… Yuna was critically injured and had already lost too much blood, Kumi's eyes were damaged and she could no longer see. As she lay there, Yuna asked the medical ninja to transplant her Byakugan to Kumi to restore her sight. Kumi couldn't believe her sister's proposal… she knew the clan would never approve of it, but Yuna didn't care… to her, Kumi's life was and had always been more precious to her than the approval of her people…

"I'll become your eyes… and we'll see the future together, dear sister" Yuna said as the medical ninja began the operation

The transplant was a success… Kumi's sight was restored, she could see. Kumi set her sights on the men who had attacked them. With the Byakugan she could see everything… the chakra network, the tenketsu, everything…

**Hyuga Secret Technique: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms!**

Using the skills that had been cultivate within her by her sister and mother and with her new sight, Kumi defeated the enemy and struck down their leader. Kumi returned to her sister's side, she was barely clinging to her life… she held her sister's hand

"Is it over?" Yuna asked

"It's over…" Kumi replied, tears slid down her face

"Kumi… don't let the clan-" Yuna coughed up a small amount of blood

"Yuna, don't talk!" Kumi begged her

"Do not let the clan belittle you… no matter what any of them say, you're a splendid ninja" Yuna fought past the pain, she wanted Kumi to hear her before she left this world, "I'm so happy I got to know you… you are a truly wonderful person" Yuna smiled, "My dear sister…"

When they finally returned to the Leaf, Yuna's body was returned to the Hyuga clan and was given a proper burial. The head elder felt that Kumi was unfit to have the Byakugan and felt it was needed to place the head family's curse mark on her. Kumi's mother objected and swore to protect her no matter what. Kumi didn't want her mother to suffer at the hands of the head branch of the Hyuga clan… she went to the Third Hokage and begged him for his help. Sarutobi negotiated with the head of the clan and managed to come to a compromise… Kumi left the clan and was placed under Sarutobi's supervision; she was placed in an apartment and was given a comfortable life. However, she was forbidden from interacting with the Hyuga clan. While her mother objected, Kumi accepted it…she hated them for treating her like this, but she didn't want her mother to suffer and become an outcast because of her.

Kumi said good bye to her mother… Sarutobi placed her in a new team. Kumi didn't reveal anything about her past to them and mostly kept quiet. However, one person's persistence finally got her to open her heart once again… his name was Sato Uchiha. Sato could see she was suffering; he wanted to help her and to get to know just what kind of person she was. Eventually, his stubbornness and persistence finally broke through that wall loneliness and sadness around her heart. Kumi revealed the truth to him and told him about her past and her mother. She told him about her dearly beloved sister and the sacrifice she made for her. Like her sister, Sato didn't care about Kumi's heritage or what anyone else thought, he saw past all that and saw Kumi for the wonderful person she was… Kumi started to feel better about herself and started to develop feelings for Sato, feelings that he felt was well… eventually, they became a married couple and had their first son

The Hyuga clan couldn't care less about Kumi, however, her mother and two of her friends managed to slip away to attend her wedding. Kumi's mother wasn't going to allow them to make her miss her own daughter's wedding. She gave her blessing and asked Sato to watch over her daughter. Of course he would… she was the one, the most important person to him in this world

"I'm sorry about your sister…" Koji said

"It's alright" Kumi looked at him, "I know she's always with me… and I know that she loved and cared about me" Koji and Kumi smiled, but sound of electricity crackling brought their attention was brought back towards the pier

"Lightning-style, Earth Flash jutsu!" lightning shot out from Riku's hands towards a clone of Koji

"Looks like he's finally getting it" Koji and Kumi smiled at his feat

"Water-style, Raging Waves!" Riku shot a blast of water from his mouth, "Lightning-style, Emotion Wave!" electricity crackled around his hands and was sent down the stream of water. A moment later, it connected and hit the clone

"Not bad Riku, really not bad" Koji was impressed how quickly he was getting this, "He's figuring out how to combine the jutsu together… very impressive, considering he's still a cadet at the ninja academy" Riku looked back at his mom and teacher, he smiled despite the exhaustion he felt after the practice he'd been doing and the expenditure of chakra

"Riku, Kyo, time for lunch" Kumi called them

"Coming" they said as they ran over to their mother


End file.
